


#15 Mercy

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [15]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Rocket has gone too far this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#15 Mercy

There was no mercy for the wicked.

Of course these three members of Team Rocket were well aware of that. How many times had Jessie, James and Meowth learned this for themselves? Their wrongdoings always ended in them being punished in some way. Now they were about to get an extra lesson and this one had them even more scared than ever. They were about to face the wrath of three very annoyed young people.

Right now they were sitting up against a tree and tied to it with rope. They repeatedly made muffled protests through the gags in their mouths and looked pleadingly at the trio with eyes full of fear.

Their fear was quite understandable, considering that one of their tormentors was wielding a giant mallet and looked downright furious. She didn't look like she was going to be particularly shy about using it either.

"You will all pay for ambushing us during my birthday party," Misty hissed through gritted teeth. The demonic sounding tone of her voice only made Team Rocket even more scared. "That was my cake that you morons blew up!" She raised the mallet over her head.

"Hey, Misty." Ash sensed it would be a good idea to say something. Misty seemed even more angry than ever before and he couldn't be sure what she was going to do in this state. "You know that we're not going to kill them, right?" He laughed nervously. "Sure, I'd love them to stop bugging us all the time, but I don't think murder is the right way to do it."

"Eh, why not? It would be really simple. All we would have to do is bury the bodies and nobody would ever know what we did. Who's going to notice they are missing anyway?" Misty smiled menacingly, causing Jessie, James and Meowth to whimper. Their eyes grew even wider from the horror. "It would be the perfect crime."

"I really hope you're not being serious, Misty." Brock raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, I'm sure we can find some other way to make them suffer." He did think Misty was going a bit overboard. Usually, a simple blasting off was good enough, but Team Rocket had just ruined Misty's birthday celebration so it was understandable that she wanted to punish them. He would just have to make sure she didn't go too far.

"Are you ready?" Ash stuffed his hands in his pockets, facing Team Rocket with a bright smile on his face. "It's time to have some fun."

"Heh. Here I was thinking my birthday had been completely ruined by these clowns, but maybe it will be fun after all."

Jessie, James and Meowth exchanged glances. It was starting to look like they had made a terrible mistake. Oh, why couldn't they have just blasted off as usual?


End file.
